


In Which I Write Oncest

by orphan_account



Category: The Lorax - Dr. Seuss
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bondage, Dubious Consent, M/M, Self-cest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-18
Updated: 2012-05-08
Packaged: 2017-11-03 21:42:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/386272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a really really really old fic that was the first piece of nsfw that wasn't a roleplay that i wrote. only keeping it up so i dont lose it</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

He laughed, hugging the younger closer to his stomach and resting his chin on his shoulder.

“I hope you weren’t planning on going anywhere, dear~”

—-

You, or the Once-ler, struggled in the restraints, tired of being forced to sit so uncomfortably and awkwardly in your own lap, and being tugged so suddenly to be where you were abutting your older self. Or what you hoped was your older self, at least.  
The pleasant surprise of a tongue on your neck was not as pleasant as stated before, and more embarrassing than anything from the sound that escaped your lips. Quickly regaining your dignity, you shut your mouth and tried to ignore the attention that ‘spot’ was getting right now. 

 

You could ignore the tongue, and could just get your mind off of it by chance when he brought teeth into the matter, but having his hand move up your thigh, stopping right before your crotch teasingly and rubbing his fingers gently into the cloth, was too much. Keening softly, you shifted in the touch and swallowed hard, drawing a satisfied snicker out of the man holding you down. No matter how much you wanted to admit how good this felt, you weren’t about to let yourself get dominated by well, yourself!  
“Whoawaitstop I never-“  
“I never asked, babe. Don’t bother arguing with me”

Now you start to panic. There really was no way out of this. His fingers finally creep up to palm the crotch of your jeans, and not to mention bite carefully at your shoulder. You groan much to your disapproval, leaning back into his chest. His ministrations don’t let up, and he becomes a bit more violent with his advances. Figuring it too much effort to actually unbutton your shirt, he simply pauses to pull till the buttons are gone and in the floor and he can easily get it off your torso and toss it to the side. He’s already done the same to your vest, much earlier actually. He runs his gloved fingers up your chest ever so gently, burying his nose into your neck as you let your head fall back. He’s being too careful, and it’s starting to weird you out. 

 

Bringing his hands back down, he manages to push your pants off your hips and suddenly you’re feeling really self-conscious. Which you forget, as soon as his fingers are back on your crotch and he’s rubbing through thinner fabric this time. You moan and grind your hips up, fingers tightening in their bonds. You hear him chuckle again, and it’s more breathy than before, and now you’re starting to notice how he’s moving his hips right along with yours.  
He’s drawing the most pitiful sounds out of you, making every move more embarrassing. Finally he slips a hand into your boxers and you moan, bucking up into the touch. He’s really finding this amusing, you can hear ever sound he makes and it’s irking you. You’re not sure if you can even worry about that now, he’s already got his hands down your pants and well, right now you don’t seem to have any hands at all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is long and smutty and whWOW it has sex in it

He moved his hand only a few times till he extracted it back out of your boxers, drawing a disapproving sound out of your mouth. Before you could protest or plead, though, he had you bent over his desk and was grinding into you, teeth on your shoulder. You gasped, biting your lip and moving back best you could to enjoy the few seconds he was giving you. Your mind reels for those moments, not sure if you were enjoying this situation or not anymore. Pausing as he pressed you into the desk with his hips, he sat up, pulled off a glove and tapped his freed fingers onto your lips. “Don’t make me ask”  
Hesitantly, you let him push the digits into your mouth and suck gently, running your tongue across the bottom of them. You felt him lean to kiss the back of your neck and shudder, humming lowly around his fingers. You swallowed in embarrassment as he pulled them away and snickered, dropping your boxers. Kissing your shoulder now with a grin, he pushed the fingers into you without warning and drew out the most needy sound.  
  


“Nn!” He ran his fingers across one spot, making you shift awkwardly against the desk and bite your lip. You heard him laugh, moving them in the same way again to draw the same reaction. After toying with you, he finally got to what he intended. Scissoring his fingers, he kept one hand trained on your hip to keep you from resisting- Not that you were going to, that is.  
He removed the digits with a groan in response, the emptiness abnormally uncomfortable. As he stopped to do something else, you assessed the situation and come to the conclusion that you may had not enjoyed this in the beginning, but things were turning in your favor now. You were jolted out of your thoughts at the feeling of him pressing his slick member against you, leaning down. He nipped at your ear. “Tell me when~”  


He’s grinning, you can tell by the way he said it. You decide to pause and take a breath before letting out a quiet sound of approval, trying and horribly failing to relax. Instead of the forced gesture you had been predicting, he took his time in pushing into you, holding his breath all the while. Fingers clenched in your bonds, and you attempted not to do anything stupid.  
He dug his fingers into your hips as he finally started to move, struggling not to do anything unnecessary. After a few seconds of this you were already tired of it, and you bucked your hips back with a grunt. He growled and buried his hand in your hair and thrusted back equally as hard, making you moan unexpectantly. Apparently that had provoked him just enough to make him act, bucking sharply to make your hips meet. You practically choked on the sounds you wanted to make. He had leaned down to gently nip at your jaw, hot breath ghosting across your ear.

Groaning quietly, he stopped to grind your hips together a couple of times before resuming at a god-awfully slow pace. You moan in encouragement, curling your bound hands into fists at your frustration. He smirked and starts his old pace again and made you cry out in surprise, face pressing hard into to the desk as he held you down by your hair. His lips were on that spot again, biting and sucking on your neck with no restrictions. You were honestly feeling close already, and the thought had upset you.

  


Apparently he knew what was going on, and untying your wrists, he pulled out and flipped you on to your back, and even before you could protest he was climbing onto the desk and pinning your hands. You whined, all the moves simultaneously put together were painful, but you couldn’t complain when he slipped back into you with ease and proceeded at a much more forced pace. Tossing your head back with a cry, you curled your legs around him and pulled him deeper. He drug you up to kiss him, lips pressing together sloppily and hips starting to meet almost painfully.  
After only a good half of a minute you were curled into his chest and climaxing, biting down on his shoulder. He let your hands go when he had kissed you, giving you the opportunity to curl your arms around his neck. In the post-orgasmic haze you were in, you didn’t realize he hadn’t finished yet until he pulled out and yanked you into the floor. Successfully ruining the high you were on as he did, he planted his ass back in the chair to his desk and drug your head forward to make your mouth meet his dick.

  
“Don’t disappoint me, Oncie~”

You hesitate. You weren’t sure if you wanted to, his mistreatment was starting to irk you and, all together, make you upset. Deciding you need to get over it, you carefully took his tip into your mouth and pressed your hands on his thighs. Focused on swirling your tongue and teasing him, you didn’t pay attention to how tired you felt. Eventually he grunted, urging your head down slightly. With a surprised sputter, you took more of him into your mouth and ignored your gag reflex, bobbing your head once you felt comfortable. He groaned, lightly toying with your hair on his fingertips and moving his hips in time with you. 

You paused to take a breath and deepthroat as much as possible, making a soft sound at how abnormal this was. He gasped out from underneath you, overriding your palms to keep him down and bucking into your mouth. You only let him facefuck you for so long before pushing his hips back into the seat, pulling away with a desperate gulp for air. Coughing before going back down on him, you moved as fast as you could, trying to get this over with before you started to feel sick. A forceful hand on the back of your neck had a similar idea when it forced you down as far as possible drawing a groan from your older self. The way he was moving his hips no matter what force you applied, you could tell he was close now, and you were taking advantage of the matter.  
Finally, he managed to mutter out a choked warning before, bucking up into your mouth and arching, groaning lowly as he came down your throat. Swallowing best you could, despite the amount that managed to slip past your lips, he quietly zipped his pants back up and tugged you up into the chair with him, pressing a chaste kiss to your jaw.  
“I hope this isn’t all you’ve got.”


End file.
